1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading/reproducing apparatus for reading and reproducing digital signals recorded on a recording medium such as an optical disk, and more particularly to a digital signal reproducing technique for use in such an apparatus.
2. Description of Background Information
Conventional digital signal reproducing apparatuses may have a problem in that, during reproducing digital signals from a recording medium on which signals are recorded at a high density, reading errors often occur when reading recorded data which has a short changing interval.